


You are a memory

by Winter_Ghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: Это смерть – дело одинокое, а жизнь… жизнь должна быть полной, цельной. И таковой она может быть только при условии, что рядом – правильный человек.





	

      Башня Старка мигает огнями в центре ночного Нью Йорка, переливается золотым и серебристым, вспыхивает алым. Зазывает, кричит буквально: вот, посмотрите, во мне – сама жизнь! И, черт возьми, это чистая правда.  
  
      Тони Старк привык отмечать праздники с размахом, шумно, ярко, богато. Новый Мститель – чем не повод для праздника? И плевать гению, миллиардеру и так далее по списку, что сам виновник торжества куда-то испарился еще в начале вечера. Празднику отсутствие Джеймса Барнса никак не вредило.  
  
      Баки чувствовал себя в толпе нелепо. Если к Мстителям он за несколько месяцев привык, можно сказать, освоился в их компании, то сборища вроде того, что закатил Старк в его честь, вызывали лишь одно желание – провалиться под землю. В прямом смысле это вряд ли удалось бы сделать, но вот в переносном – элементарно. Зимний Солдат всегда был известен своей способностью оставаться незамеченным и уходить, не оставляя следов, потому сейчас Джеймс преспокойно обосновался на одном из этажей в пустой гостиной, прихватив с собой бутылку виски – не обеднеет Тони, серьезно – и найденную все на том же этаже книгу. Книга оказалась романом Рэя Брэдбери «Смерть — дело одинокое».  
  
      Не сказать, что роман хоть как-то способствовал поднятию настроения, но текст… затягивал. Возможно, потому Баки не заметил, как одиночество его сменилось компанией рыжеволосой шпионки, и осознал этот факт лишь после того, как диван слегка прогнулся под весом девушки.  
  
      – Довольно… гротескно, – заключает Романофф, заглядывая в открытую книгу. – Странный выбор.  
  
      Джеймс лишь плечами пожимает и захлопывает потрепанный томик – тот явно перечитывали не раз и не два.  
  
      – Первое, что попалось под руку, – ровно поясняет Барнс, внимательно глядя на рыжеволосую. – Читается достаточно легко. Мне нравится.  
  
      Наташа улыбается мягко, ласково, и бокал с вином в руке покачивает словно бы лениво, задумчиво. Каждое ее движение плавное, завораживающее, и Солдат трясет головой, отгоняя наваждение, – засматриваться на кого-то слишком… странно. Неуместно, совершенно.  
  
      Но Романофф замечает легкое замешательство Баки, улыбается шире и тихо смеется, пряча губы за хрусталем бокала. Ее зеленые глаза сияют лукаво, хитро, и мужчина понятия не имеет, что же это может значить.  
  
      – Почему ты ушла с вечеринки? – спрашивает Солдат, но, на самом деле, подразумевает вопрос о том, почему девушка здесь, с ним. Увидеть Стива рядом было бы логично. Наташу Романофф – нет.  
  
      Она легко пожимает плечами, допивает свое вино и склоняется к столику. Хрусталь тихо стучит о стеклянную поверхность, а Джеймс неотрывно наблюдает за тонкими девичьими пальцами, пробежавшимися по затянутому в черный джинс колену, бедру, коснувшимися запястья и сомкнувшимися на нем наконец. Наташа, играючи, провернула массивный браслет, задела пальцами рукав легкой блузы… Барнс заставил себя отвернуться после и потянуться за стаканом с виски.  
  
      – Просто устала, – шпионка врет, Джеймс знает это, но никак свое знание не выказывает. Вместо этого – кивает машинально, залпом выпивает виски и буквально впивается взглядом в пейзаж ночного Нью Йорка за окном.  
  
      Они не смотрят друг на друга, не говорят, но Баки чувствует легкий свежий аромат женских духов. Он знаком, он успокаивает. У Барнса рождается множество вопросов, но задать их сегодня не суждено – Тони Старк, все же, недоволен потерей человека, для которого, вообще-то, закатывал эту вечеринку, и является высказать свое недовольство лично, да еще и в сопровождении едва ли не трети собравшихся.  
  
      Джеймсу немного жаль терять Наташу из виду, когда толпа оттесняет ее куда-то к лифту. Он обещает себе задать все вопросы, как только они вновь пересекутся.  
  


* * *

 

   

  
  
      С обещаниями у Барнса плохо – это он понимает, когда две недели не может заговорить с Наташей, пусть и сталкиваются они достаточно часто. Для Зимнего Солдата сам факт его неуверенности – глупость несусветная, несмываемый позор на имени лучшего наемника, – и утешаться остается только тем, что никто о данном обещании не знает, равно как и о том, что сдержать его не вышло.   
  
      Джеймс почти ненавидит себя, когда видит, как рушится здание, обваливаясь массивными осколками плит, а Черная Вдова не отвечает, сколько бы Мстители не звали ее. Солдат слышит, как судорожно спорят Стив и Тони, решая, как быть и кто проверит то, что осталось от здания, но, в итоге, Барнс попадает туда первым и без приказа. Капитан пребывает не то в отчаянии, не то в ярости, когда Зимний коротко информирует его, что уже прибыл на место, но Баки как-то плевать на это. Душевные терзания Стивена не приоритетны сейчас.  
  
      Наташу Джеймс находит без сознания, со сломанной в двух местах рукой и несколькими десятками ушибов. Плиты крошатся под металлическим кулаком, и на белый свет Солдат выбирается с рыжеволосой девушкой на руках. Он слышит, как команда дружно выдыхает в микрофоны – с явным облегчением – и, кажется, даже отвечает что-то благодарящему его Клинту. Что-то о пустяках и командном долге – Стив может гордиться им.  
  
      – Ты должна была поторопиться, – говорит Баки, когда Наташа приходит в себя в квинджете. – Между выполнением задания и выживанием ты должна выбирать второе.  
  
      Роджерс кивает рядом, смотрит на друга одобрительно и рассыпается в словах искренней радости, ведь с Наташей все хорошо. Она кивает в ответ совершенно механически, а смотрит все это время на Джеймса, неподвижно замершего чуть позади.  
  
      – Ты всегда так говорил, – туманно замечает она после, когда Капитан переключается на других членов команды. – Спасибо, что вытащил.  
  
      – Пустяки, – Барнс бы улыбнулся, но мимически мышцы плохо помнят это выражение. Потому мужчина просто кивает и, к собственному стыду, вновь не задает ни единого вопроса, хотя их список все растет.   
  
      По крайней мере, слова Романофф подталкивают Зимнего к пониманию того, что он действительно знал ее. Следующие дни голова у Джеймса раскалывается почти круглосуточно, как и всегда, когда он пытается вспомнить что-то.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Вспомнить получается, пусть и не сразу. Память возвращается причудливыми отрывками, связать которые в единое целое – целое испытание. С ним Барнс справляется на восемь баллов из десяти, по собственной оценке Солдата. Что же, бывало и хуже.  
  
      Молчать для Джеймса уже привычно. Зачастую, он просто не хочет привлекать к себе внимание, предпочитая одиночество или компанию Стива, но сейчас тот редкий случай, когда мужчина попросту не знает, как применить вновь открывшуюся информацию. И поведение Наташи подсказок не дает: она привычно дружелюбна, но не настроена на глубокомысленые беседы и способна появляться и пропадать в самые неподходящие моменты. Баки не может даже злиться на нее.  
  
      На сей раз рыжеволосая появляется в тренажерном зале, когда Зимний методично выколачивает из боксерской груши эфемерный дух. Он едва не подскакивает, когда слышит мягкий голос:  
  
      – Удар стал еще тверже. Ты молодец, Джеймс.  
  
      Самообладание Барнс сохраняет, оставаясь совершенно невозмутимым, и оборачивается к шпионке неспешно, стараясь поправить бинты на живой руке как можно более небрежно. Он пожимает плечами – мол, ничего особенного – и смотрит вопросительно, выжидающе.  
  
      – Разве тебе уже можно тренироваться?  
  
      Наташа подступает ближе, улыбается как-то солнечно – иное описание подобрать не получается.  
  
      – Ты помнишь меня, – она не спрашивает – утверждает. И Джеймсу не остается ничего, кроме как кивнуть. Врать бессмысленно.  
  
      Девушка внимательно смотрит на него, ловит взгляд, плавно перетекает еще ближе, и вскоре Баки кажется, что он ощущает кожей ее дыхание.   
  
      – Я рада, – он старается, серьезно, но найти хоть намек на ложь в голосе Романофф не удается. Внутри зарождается иррациональная паника; Зимний Солдат был подготовлен ко многому, но не к этому разговору.  
  
      Он молчит, только сглатывает шумно и неосознанно тянется к лицу девушки, заводит осторожно рыжую прядь за ушко. Наташа прикрывает глаза и льнет щекой к его ладони. Джеймсу кажется, что сердце перестает биться в тот момент, а сам он забывает напрочь, как дышать. Вспомнить получается не сразу.  
  
      – Я скучал, – хрипло говорил он, склоняясь к Наташе, прислоняясь к ее лбу своим. Чувствовать, как ложатся на шею девичьи руки, – приятно. До сумасшествия.  
  
      – И я, – просто отвечает Романофф, и теперь Зимний точно уверен, что ощущает ее дыхание. И не только, потому что девушка подается навстречу, прижимается тонким тельцем, тонет буквально в его руках, сталкивается губами с его. Это ощущается чем-то неимоверно правильным, привычным. Это напоминает счастье.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Солнечные лучи охотно пробираются в спальню через огромные панорамные окна, скользят лукаво по светлым простыням, добираются до подушки и теряются огненными бликами в разметавшихся рыжих волосах Наташи. Баки нравится этот вид. Пожалуй, он не отказался бы наблюдать его каждое утро, и возможность делать это вот уже несколько месяцев радует.   
  
      Романофф ленится, не открывает глаз, лишь отворачивается, пряча лицо от солнца. Она почти касается щекой плеча Джеймса сейчас, и он чертовски жалеет об этом «почти».  
  
      Девушка не открывает глаз и после того, как теплые губы касаются ключиц, а ладони – теплая живая и прохладная металлическая – ложатся на талию, сжимая через простынь. Наташа лишь улыбается едва заметно и льнет ближе, откидывая голову послушно, когда Барнс добирается поцелуями до ее шеи.   
  
      – Ты проснулась, – у него глубокий, тихий, едва ли не мурлыкающий голос сейчас.  
  
      Рыжеволосая не отвечает, жмурится, но, вместе с тем, легко ведет ладонями по сильной спине, а после – путается пальцами в темных волосах. Джеймс прячет улыбку на ее плече и тянется к губам, накрывая их нежным поцелуем.  
  
      Наташа не замечает, как простынь оказывается смята где-то в районе ее талии, а ладони Баки ложатся на бедра, оглаживая, лаская, возбуждая. Девушка лишь выдыхает шумно и гнется на постели, чувствуя влажные касания языка на груди. Джеймс же тихо шипит, когда острые ноготки ощутимо впиваются чуть ниже лопаток.  
  
      Они целуются снова – еще и еще, и нежность сменяется нетерпеливостью, напором, страстью. Надоевшая простынь слетает светлым облаком на пол, а между разгоряченными телами не остается и дюйма. Наташа отрешенно дивится тому, как правильно ощущается прижавшийся к ней Джеймс, с какой готовностью отвечает ее собственное тело на уверенную, жаркую ласку, и стонет приглушенно, когда касания пальцев сменяются слитным проникновением. Она дрожит неосознанно, вскидывается навстречу, и буквально тонет в жадных, нетерпеливых движениях.   
  
      Лучи солнца пляшут солнечными зайчиками, отражаясь от металлической глади руки, светлыми бликами играют на взмокшей коже, и вновь скользят вспышками в рыжих локонах, разгораясь ярче, когда два стона сливаются в один, и Джеймс замирает, едва ли не полностью скрывая собой Наташу.   
  
      – Доброе утро, – тепло шепчет она, улыбаясь отрешенно и нежно касаясь губами шеи мужчины.  
  
      – Доброе, Наталья, – привычно ласково вторит он, утопая в мягких подушках.   
  
      Это не последнее их утро, нет. Таких будет еще сотни – Наташа уверена в том, как и Джеймс. Это смерть – дело одинокое, а жизнь… жизнь должна быть полной, цельной. И таковой она может быть только при условии, что рядом – правильный человек.


End file.
